


19 Years Later

by DauntlessKilljoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntlessKilljoy/pseuds/DauntlessKilljoy
Summary: It is19 years later, and Scorpius Malfoy is ready to board the Hogwarts Express to begin his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is where he meets Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, and a whole lot of trouble.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Coward.  
Lifting his head, Scorpius looked out of the window. The insult was still ringing in his head, and he could still feel his father stiffen next to him. He didn’t get what people’s problem was; every time he was out with his father something like that would happen, and his father refused to explain.  
But he was here now. Finally going to Hogwarts. Nothing that happened on the platform mattered now, especially not some petty comment that wasn’t even directed at him. The carriage was empty, but Scorpius had been sitting in it for a maximum of 5 minutes and the train had only just jolted forward so that wasn’t a surprise. But then a face appeared at the door.  
Inky hair, and eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad, the boy slid open the door. He wore faded jeans and a Tornadoes jacket, meaning it was easy for Scorpius to recognize him as the boy from the platform. The boy whose father had glared at his own.  
“Hi.” The boy used as an icebreaker. He looked like a younger version of his father; minus the glasses. Almost as similar as Scorpius was to Draco.  
“Hi.” Scorpius answered back. Then a girl barged past the boy, her dark red ponytail swinging.  
“Do you mind if we sit there?” she asked. Her expression was mild, her eyes bright, and Scorpius got the impression that she’d merely got bored of standing in the corridor.  
Scorpius shook his head; company would be nice, and they looked like they needed a seat.  
The girl threw herself onto the seat opposite Scorpius, leaving her trunk in the middle of the floor.  
“I’m Rose Weasley, by the way.” She told him a-matter-of-factly. “And this is Albus Potter.”  
“Al.” the boy muttered, whilst lifting both trunks onto the rack above Rose. Scorpius wondered silently whether he should have helped him.  
“Scorpio Malfoy.” Scorpius held out his hand to Rose. He’d always disliked how long winded his first name was, and had decided on the spur of the moment to alter it. Just that tiny bit.  
Rose took his hand, smiling, and Scorpio was glad to realize that these people didn’t seem to dislike him for whatever was going on with his father.  
“Do you like Quidditch?” Albus – no, Al – asked him, leaning forward.  
“Yeah. It’s great. I’m a Cannons fan.” Scorpio grinned; the Tornadoes and Cannons were arch enemies, especially after the Cannons beat them in the cup, due to their new seeker.  
Al pulled a face then laughed. Rose, however, smiled happily and said,  
“They’re doing quite well aren’t they? Dad says Uncle Harry’s the best thing that ever happened to them.”  
Scorpio noticed Al’s cheeks tinge red, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from Rose.  
“Wait, you mean that your uncle is the famous Chudley Cannons seeker, Harry Potter?” Scorpio asked, ecstatic. Harry Potter was his ultimate Quidditch hero and the best seeker of all time!  
“Yeah, he’s Al’s dad.” Rose replied, the pride showing in her voice.  
“Rose…” Al grumbled, and Scorpio could tell he didn’t want anyone to know. “Don’t tell anyone, ok?” he directed at Scorpio, who nodded.

The rest of the journey passed without incident. Well. That was until two older boys appeared at the door.  
“Hey, has anyone seen –” the taller of the two started, before being interrupted.  
“Oh no! Not another Tornadoes fan!” the other cried. “We have so many of them that most of the dorms are literally overflowing with blue!” his eyes flashed to Scorpio and the little badge he had pinned to his jacket. “You a Cannon fan?” he asked without waiting for a reply “Did you follow the match on Sunday? It was great!”  
“Yeah!” Scorpio replied excitedly. “The way Potter swiped the snitch from right under Gregoire’s nose was awesome!”  
The boy sat down next to Al, leaning forward to converse with Scorpio.  
“I know! I’ve got tickets to the next one versus Wimborne Wasps. It should be a doddle; their keeper is half asleep most of the time.”  
Scorpio laughed; it was true. “We should be fine.”  
“It’s a shame Potter doesn’t sign autographs after the match; I’d do anything for a signed picture!” Scorpio noticed that the boy was only a few years older than him, and a Hufflepuff, no wonder he was so cool and friendly.  
“You could just get on the good side of Al.” Scorpio shrugged, “I’m sure he could get you one.”  
Al turned to glare at Scorpio, but he didn’t notice. The Cannons fan shot him a confused look. “Harry Potter is Al’s dad.” Scorpio confirmed, noticing the looks Rose and Al were sending him all too late. A look of horror dawned on his face.  
“Oh, you’re James’s brother are you?” The Hufflepuff smiled awkwardly, as if sensing the tension. “See you around.” He closed the door behind him, walking down the train with his friend.

Scorpio turned back to his friends, to find Al looking unhappy. Rose glared.  
“Maybe you should go to Candor.” She accused, referring to a popular muggle book, Divergent; the insult clear on her tongue.  
“I’m sorry.” Scorpio looked at them pleadingly. “That was a stupid thing for me to say, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine.” Al sighed.” By the sounds of it James has already told the whole school.” That wasn't much consolidation to Scorpio, but he accepted it. If Al just wanted it forgotten then he would try. 

Scorpio turned his face towards the window, staring out after rolling green fields spinning by. He couldn't begin to imagine how far they'd come. Or how far they had left to go. He could hear Al and Rose muttering behind him but didn’t turn. He just stayed where he was for a very long time. Waiting.

There was a jolt. Then another one. The train lurched, sending Scorpio sliding across the seat uncontrollably. He was pretty sure this shouldn't be happening. Yeah, ok, maybe on a muggle train, but this one was magic, it should be virtually impossible for it up break down or crash.  
"Wh-what was that?" Rose stuttered as the train began to pick up the pace again, less jerking but it still didn't feel safe. It was going too fast, feeling like it was about to spin off the tracks.  
"This shouldn't be possible, right?" Al asked, but Scorpio just shrugged, he didn't want to make a mess of stuff again by saying the wrong thing. 

They'd just calmed down when the train braked to an abrupt stop. Or tried to that is; the brakes were so loud it was like nails on a chalk board, but the train only slowed ever so slightly. Al got up carefully to poke his head out of the sliding compartment door, just like everyone else up and down the train was doing. He was only met with confused and scared faces though, so he retreated back inside just as the carriage tipped to the left; tipped to the left over a vast canyon Scorpio could see from the window. Screams rippled through the train like waves, and Scorpio tried not to fall as their trunks fell from the rafters above them. Screams tore from the air as terror started to kick in, and trunks rained down like ashes. 

Crashing down, one almost hit Al, sending him sprawling out into the corridor, whilst another was terribly close to colliding with Rose. There wasn't time, but Scorpio took the chance anyway, diving to knock her out of the way, but not fast enough; it cracked down onto his leg, leaving the room spinning. But Scorpio merely pulled his leg out from under it, shielding a terrified Rose with his body as the train went down...down...down...


	2. All Things Must Come to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpio wakes in an unknown place, his head throbbing. What just happened?

It was the voices that woke Scorpio first and not the pain. Although, that was there too. What had...happened? But before he had chance to comprehend anything, another shout richoted off the inside of his skull. He wished they wouldn't do that. His head already felt like someone had stepped on it multiple times without them making it worse. He rolled over in bed clutching his pounding head, and that was when he saw the IV line in his arm, and he realised he wasn't lying at home in bed, and that defiantly wasn't his parents shouting. Then the memories came. First in little tiny whispers and then in a torrent he couldn't hold back. Hogwarts...the train....Rose. He tried to sit up and look around, but there was only so much his body wanted him to do.

He was in a long white room, resident in one of the many beds that lined the walls. Most were empty, but a few had sleeping figures in. It was then Scorpio realised just how serious the crash had been. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but it felt like a while, and if this many students were still here... He couldn't see their faces, so he didn't know if Rose or Al were there too. The shouting had toned down a bit, but was still pretty loud, and Scorpio was on the verge of trying to get out of there, when someone else moved. It was the soft pitter-patter of feet against the floor, heading straight for the door, so Scorpio quickly lay back on his pillow, pretending to be asleep. 

"Professors!" The voice was distinctly female, high pitched and lilted. "I really must object to you having this argument right here and now. My patients need rest! You can play the blame game somewhere else!" The voice stopped and Scorpio could almost imagine its owner blushing from her retorts and anger.   
There was an awkward pause, as if Scorpio was right and the other professors found it unexpected too, then a quieter voice said suddenly.   
"You're right of course Lucinda, " Scorpio strained his ears to listen in, suddenly wishing he'd payed more attention to what they had been shouting about, instead of blocking it out. "Acteon and I will finish this elsewhere.”  
The door opened a slight crack as the women with the nervous voice, Lucinda, returned.   
"We weren't arguing," another voice said none too quietly, and rather spitefully, as if he'd been caught in the wrong. “It was a discussion." 

The women closed the door softly, sighing, as the footsteps and voices retreated from outside it. Scorpio stirred a little, and being so close to where the women was standing, she noticed and immediately beelined for him. He sat up carefully, questions already burning on his lips, but he forced himself to remain quiet.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, lowering herself into the wooden chair next to Scorpio's bed.   
"Okay I guess." it came out croakier than expected and her tried to clear his throat before the woman passed him a glass of water. He sipped at it slowly, waiting for the women to speak again.   
"I know this is all a bit strange Mr Malfoy, but the Headmaster’s looking into everything."  
"So this is Hogwarts!" Scorpio interrupted suddenly, his questions about to overflow.   
"Yes." She replied quickly. "I'm Madame Adelaide, and you, young man, have been incredibly lucky. " She glanced up at the IV screen next to Scorpio's bed as if confirming her thoughts, and Scorpio took his chance.   
"Er...excuse me? Madame? But what exactly happened?"   
She looked back at him sadly, "The train crashed of course, it fell right off the bridge.” 

Scorpio left the hospital wing 2 days later, his broken leg mended and his concussion gone. However, Madame Adelaide couldn't get rid of the purple bruise forming above his left eye or the small scar on his lip. He still wasn't exactly sure what had happened or why, but he did know that nothing like this had ever happened before. Due to the absence of the Sorting Ceremony and Feast, the first years had been assigned classrooms to sleep in for the time being, each supervised by a professor. Scorpio found himself stuck in the charms room with the same women who'd been shouting outside the hospital wing: Professor Levitt. He wanted to see if he could find Rose or Al, he felt lonely here; the other first years seemed to have made good friends whilst he was in the hospital wing, but this was only a third of them. 

Being one of the last students to leave the hospital wing, Scorpio figured that there would be an assembly or something soon, and he was right, but until them he sat down and started to read his Transfiguration book. After a while he glanced up; the other firsts years had commiserated into small groups, talking animatedly, but what caught his eye was the professor, sat at her desk, staring right at him. That sort of creeped him out. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, but the familiarity and hatred in the teacher's eyes made him worry that him just being there was wrong. Trying not to let it bother him, Scorpio turned back to the textbook; but his mind was still on Professor Levitt. 

It was much later in the evening when Scorpio looked up again; her eyes still on him. He glared back defiantly, wondering what he could possibly have done, when a chorus of gasps forced both him and Professor Levitt to look away. There, in the centre of the classroom was the cause of the disruption: An almost transparent silver eagle had materialised there, and was now speaking in an unfamiliar voice.   
"Professor Levitt," it spoke quietly, but with an authority proving his quickly that could turn. " the older students are assembling in the Great Hall, we are ready for you now." Then the eagle almost caved in on itself and Scorpio closed his book, ready to get up.   
"Students!" Professor Levitt called for their attention. “The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin, please follow me." and with that she swept out of the door, robes billowing out around her. 

Scorpio and the others followed her down a series of corridors, which he was sure he'd never remember, before stopping outside a set of big golden doors. Other groups of first years joined them, but despite looking around, Scorpio still couldn't spot Al or Rose. However, this was unsurprising considering he was one of the smallest there. Professor Levitt turned to face them.   
"I know this isn't how we usually do this at Hogwarts, but circumstances arose and we had to work with what we had. " Her eyes moved over the faces gazing up at her, as if to ensure they were all focusing, before stopping on Scorpio. "In a moment, when you pass into the hall, you will be sorted into your houses. There are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Scorpio could almost taste her disgust as she said, or rather spat, Slytherin, and this annoyed him for some reason. He knew his father had been a Slytherin, and although Draco hadn’t mentioned houses at all to his son, he was pretty sure that would be where he ended up.

Broken out of his stupor by the pushing and shoving of bodies around him, Scorpio followed them into the great hall. It was packed full of students dressed in black robes, but despite the occasion there was very little talking, and Scorpio knew this was because of what had happened with the train. He followed the mousy haired boy in front of him until they reached the front of the hall where a stool sat waiting for them. Professor Levitt immediately took charge.   
"When I read your name, you are to place yourself on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once you are sorted you will join your house table." she nodded, as if this explained everything, but despite his magical upbringing Scorpio knew very little of what was about to happen. 

"Agrippa, Taylor." A tall girl approached the stool confidently, her dark hair framing her face. When she turned to sit on the stool Scorpio noticed she was pretty, with heavily defining features that were almost too overwhelming. Almost ugly.   
“Slytherin!” The hat cried immediately; almost as soon as it had touched her head. Taylor smirked as she stood up, strutting over to the Slytherin table. Scorpio instantly disliked her.   
"Barrie, Braden." The next boy was a lot smaller, with a head of straight black hair that hung almost to his shoulders. But that wasn't what intrigued Scorpio; he had a lip piercing. The 11 year old had a lip piercing. He looked just like a Slytherin should, and Scorpio half expected the hat to scream it like it did with the previous girl. But it didn’t. Instead it debated for a whole five minutes before shouting,  
"Huf-Gryffindor!" the hall broke out into muttering as the hat fumbled for its words, and Braden looked panicked for a minute before returning the hat to Professor Levitt and joining the Gryffindor table. 

Scorpio tried not to panic as time went on, but it was becoming increasingly impossible, especially after Amelie Bradshaw tripped on the way to Hufflepuff, and Edmund Leer forgot to remove the hat as he became the first Ravenclaw.   
"King, Edward." The boy behind Scorpio carefully edged his way out of the crowd and onto the stool, but she stopped halfway through placing the hat on his head.   
"Mr Potter, Mr Mckeen, what in Merlin’s name do you think you are doing?"   
Scorpio turned at the sound of Al's name, but it wasn't Al Levitt was referring to, but a boy who looked very much like him on his knees, splayed out across the floor. It had to be his brother.   
"I'm sorry, Professor," the boy who must have been James replied, performing the bowing motion again. “But I thought everybody would be doing it. He is a King after all, and we should be honoured to be in the same room as him." Mock sincerity protruded his tone, and Scorpio took a moment to look at Edward King whilst Professor Levitt reprimanded them. 

Scorpio could see where the two older boys were coming from; in addition to his surname, Edward did look like a king, with his closely curled gold locks, and clear blue eyes. Even at this age Scorpio could tell he would be perfect when he was older.   
Edward wasn't blushing, but he didn't look particularly happy about it either, as if Al's brother and his friend's antics were just annoying him. Finally, however, after giving each boy a week of detention for disrupting the hence important ceremony , Professor Levitt returned to Edward and slipped the tattered hat over his ears. Then silence. Well, almost, aside from the hushed laughter on the Gryffindor’s table. Scorpio waited, sensing the time ticking closer until he had to get up on that stool.  
"Gryffindor!"   
The laughter ceased for a moment, and Edward King waltzed over to where James was sitting and sat right next to him. That had to require some guts. Scorpio watched them for a while, wondering if his dad had been like this when he was here, but before he could get to an answer -   
"Malfoy, Scorpius. “His head snapped up, suddenly afraid. Legs wooden, Scorpio somehow managed to get to the stool without falling, all the time the silence roaring in his ears. Levitt dropped the hat onto his head, covering his eyes.   
"Malfoy ehh...." a voice wheedled in Scorpio's ear "I remember a lot of Malfoys all with one thing in mind: power. Except one, the boy who made all the wrong choices..." Scorpio almost spoke aloud, wanting to know more. "Curious ehh? That's a Ravenclaw trait you know, but you're not a Ravenclaw, I can see that much. Or a Hufflepuff. But where to put you.” The hat was silent for a minute, then, as if coming to a decision said "You don't belong in there" ; somehow the hat projected several images into Scorpio's mind; dark hooded figures, an underground common room, a chamber, all cold. “So I think you can make a difference. To everything.”  
"Gryffindor!" Scorpio was confused for a moment as Professor Levitt lifted the hat from his head; the darkness removed. Then, blinking, he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He hadn’t expected this at all. He must be in the wrong place; the hat had made a mistake, his whole family had been in Slytherin. What if his father was disappointed? He had a rough enough time as it was without his only son being a disappointment.

Scorpio ignored the cheering, sitting in a space near the end of the bench, and made himself a promise: he’d lie to his father - tell him he was a Slytherin to spare him the pain – and in return he’d try to enjoy being a Gryffindor; because in reality all it was was a stupid crest.


End file.
